


Locker Room

by LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mocking, Multi, Public Humiliation, Small Penis, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople
Summary: Peter Parker is terrified someone on his swim team will find out he has a small penis. When he goes to ask the coach to change in private, he finds himself in a situation he can't get out of.





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I feel obligated to tell you that this is just utter filth. Please be careful of the tags and don't read if it might trigger you. It is not a nice fic and it does not contain nice people.  
> Obviously it should never happen in real life and no, I don't actually know why I enjoy writing things like this. Undoubtedly, my mind will some day be a Freudian psychiatrist's playground, but until that time: enjoy!

Peter glances around furtively before quickly shedding his swim shorts and pulling on his boxers. It’s a practiced move that takes him less than ten seconds, but never fails to fill him with terror. Once the boxers are in place, he glances around again to see if anyone is staring at him, laughing perhaps. None of his team mates are paying him any attention, though. He lets out a little sigh of relief and finishes dressing.

If he didn’t love swimming so much, the ordeal of the changing room would be enough for him to call it quits. But he couldn’t do it. Not when swimming was the one thing that kept him going on all other fronts. He could handle the bullies at school, the boredom of attending classes, the loneliness that came with being a thirteen-year-old without parents, the limitations of his own body. He could let it all fall away in the smooth glide of the water against his skin as he swam his fastest. In the water, his body felt strong and sure and ready for anything. 

Outside the water, however, his body failed him completely. While other boys and girls seemed to have reached some sort of puberty by now, he stayed woefully behind. He was the smallest boy in his class, and certainly on his team. His body was almost completely hairless, save for some hopeful growth under his arm pits that he pathetically cherished, and his dick still looked like it belonged to a Ken doll more than a teenager. He couldn’t even jerk off yet. It got hard sometimes, but so far he hadn’t been able to get any come out of it, no matter how desperately he rubbed it. 

It was this, more than any of the other things, that occupied his mind. What if it never grew? What if someone saw him and told other people? Which was why Peter was tense as a spring every time he had to change in front of his teammates. He’d seen plenty of their dicks in the shower. Some were big, some were small, but none were as small as his. And since he was also the youngest on the team, none of them were as completely hairless as his was.

It filled him with no end of shame, to think of his teammates seeing his dick and laughing at it. Which is why he always forwent the shower after swimming practice and just surreptitiously changed again under his towel. 

This is how he’d always done it. It startled him, therefore, when one day Gary, one of the taller boys, suddenly slapped his shoulder.

“Dude, how come you never take a shower after practice?”

“Um, I dunno. Just like doing it at home I guess?”

“So you can jerk off, right?”

“Hah, yeah.”

His half-hearted reply seemed so satisfy Gary, who went back to his own pile of clothes. Peter let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He didn’t like the thought that people noticed his habits. 

He liked even less the way Gary kept on watching him in the weeks after that. It seemed ominous to Peter and he half expected to be ambushed at every practice. 

Finally, he could take it no longer and he decided to go to the coach to ask for a cubicle to change in instead of the communal changing room. The guy who taught them was a bit creepy, granted, but surely his request wasn’t that weird. 

He came a bit early to the next practice and apprehensively knocked on the door of the coach’s office. 

“Come in,” a voice said on the other side. Peter obeyed and stepped in the dingy little office.

“What’s up, Parker?”

“Um, sir, I just wanted to ask you something.”

He trailed off a little and the coach looked at him expectantly. 

“Yes?”

“Well, you see, I was wondering if… If I could perhaps… If I can use a private cubicle for changing?”

The coach’s eyes narrowed as they focused more intently on Peter’s blushing face.

“And why would you want that? Is someone picking on you?”

“N-no, not really, sir. It’s just that, well, I feel like it’s hard for me to change in public when I my body looks so different from the others.

Peter was very proud of how he managed to convey that and he dared to look at the coach again. Who had a very unreadable expression on his face.

“All right, Parker, show me.”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Show me this body you’re so ashamed of and I’ll decide whether it warrants special treatment or not.”

Peter swallowed hard, his stomach in knots all of the sudden. Surely the coach didn’t mean what he’d said. But he was still standing there, arched eyebrows, waiting for Peter to make a move.

 _It’s only one man,_ Peter thought desperately, _one person seeing me and then I’ll have what I want._

With shaking hands, Peter began undressing himself. His shirt fell to the floor before he toed of his shoes and socks, unbuckled his pants and let it pool around his ankles. When he was down to his underpants, he hesitated.

“Come on, boy, we don’t have all day,” the coach barked.

Closing his eyes in shame, Peter slowly pulled down his boxer short and let it fall to the floor. It was silent enough to hear a pin drop and a full minute passed before Peter looked up again to meet the coach’s eye.

There was dark look there that he didn’t like at all. The coach finally stood up from his desk chair and stalked towards Peter, who felt even smaller with this large body looming front of him. Before Peter could speak, the coach let his eyes deliberately drift downwards to Peter’s barely-there cock.

“My, my, this is a tiny little thing.”

Peter’s face burned with shame as the coach smirked down at him.

“I mean, look at it. you can hardly see the thing. Are you sure you’re not a little girl instead, Parker? Have the doctors checked?”

Peter’s body started trembling. He wanted to get out of there, wanted to be away from that horrible gaze. But his legs seemed frozen into place.

“Come on Parker, I think we better show the rest of your team why you don’t want to join them in the locker room. They deserve to know, don’t they?”

“No!”

The coach narrowed his eyes and brought his face close to Peter’s.  
“Did you just tell me no?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh, you’ll be sorry. Listen to me, boy. I’m your superior. I decide whether you’re in the team or not. I own you. So you better do exactly as I tell you to do or not only will I deny your request, you’ll never swim another length in that pool. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Peter couldn’t manage to speak above a whisper. The coach had him exactly where he wanted. He knew Peter would never be able to walk away from the team. Besides, maybe he deserved it. Maybe he deserved the punishment of this humiliation. At least everyone would know afterwards. 

So when the coach started for the changing room, Peter stepped out of his clothes and followed obediently, still trembling with fear.

When they entered the room, it was filled with half-dressed boys, talking noisily to each other. It only took a few claps from the coach for the room to quiet down, though. Peter was standing behind the coach, in a desperate attempt to conceal himself. 

“All right, boys. I’ve got a treat for you today. Little Peter Parker would like to show you all why he’s too scared to change in front of you. Let’s see if we think it’s justified.”

With those words, he grabbed Peter by the scruff of his neck and pushed him forward. Peter had to resist the temptation to cover his crotch with his hands, knowing it would only anger the coach further. He kept his hands stiffly by his side and his eyes downcast.

For a moment, it was perfectly still. Then someone started sniggering, another giggled, and soon the whole room was laughing. 

“Where’s your dick, Parker?”

“Shouldn’t you be in the kiddie pool instead?”

“Fuck me, I wouldn’t even leave the house if I had a dick like that.”

The comments rained down upon him and all Peter could to was stand there and take it, feeling his face grow hotter by the second.

He glanced up at the coach, hoping to find some sympathy there, only to see the man smirking around the room.

“The boys seem to agree with me, Peter. Tiny dicks aren’t an excuse to get special treatment. You know that’s not how the world works.”

Peter felt his heart sink in his stomach. He wasn’t getting the cubicle.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered instead.

“Now, why don’t you apologise for wasting our time here?”

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“Go on, tell your team you’re sorry.”

Peter didn’t really know what to do with that, but he was afraid to disobey the coach again so he turned to his teammates hesitantly. They were looking at him expectantly, with unkind smiles on their faces.

“I’m sorry for w-wasting your time.”

“And for this pathetic excuse I call a dick,” the coach added.

Peter repeated the words shakily with hot shame flooding his stomach.

“Can I please get dressed now, sir?”

The coach seemed to ponder this question for a while before he said: “No, I don’t think you can.”

“You see, Peter, now that we know what you’ve got hiding in your pants – which is to say, nothing at all – I feel that you should really earn your place on the team. After all, there’s a reason it’s called the boys’ swimming team, right?”

“But I am a boy.”

“You might say that, but your tiny cock is saying otherwise. So why don’t you get on your knees and handle a real cock instead.”

“Sir?”

The coach just pointed his finger to the floor until Peter got the hint and sank down to his knees. Then the man proceeded to undo his pants until a large cock slipped out and nearly slapped Peter in the face.

“There you go, little girl, here’s a nice big cock for you to suck on. Don’t be shy, open your mouth.”

When Peter didn’t obey fast enough, he was roughly grabbed by the hair and his mouth was forced on the giant dick in front of him. The taste of it made him gag, but he didn’t have time to get used to it before the coach set a punishing rhythm, pushing the hard cock to the back of Peter’s throat.

“That’s it, choke on it. Let me use that hole for what it’s made, or I’ll use your other hole instead. That’s the only thing dickless boys like you are good for, after all.”

It was all Peter could do to get some air in between the thrusts, keenly aware of his teammates’ attention on him. At one point, the coach forced his dick as far down Peter’s throat as he possibly could and held Peter’s head in place by his hair, effectively cutting off Peter’s oxygen supply. When Peter started seeing spots, he tried to push away the heavy thighs of his trainer and was rewarded with a painful whack to the side of his head.

Finally, when he thought he was going to black out, the coach released his hair. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Tears, snot and saliva were smeared over his face and he couldn’t help the sobs that made his shoulder shake.

“Come on boys,” the coach’s voice came, “it’s your turn now. We’ve got a team slut and he’s free game for all the real boys on the team.”

The boys lined up excitedly, talking amongst themselves about the things they wanted to do to Peter. The coach turned to Peter again and pulled him up by the hair.

“Now, you know the drill. You’d better please every single one of these boys, or I’ll make sure you never swim here again. Understood?”

Peter whimpered and nodded, terrified of the big man towering over him. 

“Then get on your knees and get to it, whore.”

The first boy had already shucked his underwear and was pushing his hard teenage dick in Peter’s face. The chlorine smell that clung to his skin made Peter gag a little, but he tried to ignore it and took the cock in his mouth instead. 

The boy moaned loudly and buried his hands in Peter’s hair.

“Fuck yeah, that feels good… Such a natural cocksucker you are, Parker.”

“Don’t be afraid to put some muscle in it,” the coach added.

“You got it, teach.”

The boy proceeded to face fuck Peter with startling roughness for the next few minutes. Thankfully, a dim part of Peter’s mind thought, it didn’t take him long to come all the way down his throat. 

Peter decided almost immediately that he really hated the taste of come. He swallowed a few times to get the bitter taste out of his mouth, but then the next cock was pressed to his lips and he succumbed once more.

“Play with your little baby dick, Peter!” someone yelled. 

Peter tried ignoring the order, until the coach growled warningly. With a trembling hand, he brought his hand to his crotch, able to cover his balls and cock completely. He rubbed and tugged a little, like he’d tried at home. 

“Look, everyone. Peter rubs his tiny cock like a clit. He really does want to be treated like a girl!”

The room erupted in a fresh bout of laughter.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Parker?” the boy currently fucking his face asked.

When Peter didn’t answer immediately, the boy pulled out his dick and asked his question again, pulling harder on Peter’s hair.

“Y-yeah,” Peter finally stuttered.

“Come on, Parker. You can do better than that. Tell us what a cockslut you are.”

“I-I’m a c-c-cockslut. I like to be used.”

“I fucking knew it,” the boy sighed and pushed his dick in again. 

By the time the fifth person stepped in front of him, Peter didn’t bother anymore with wiping away the come dripping out of his mouth and just leaned forward to take another cock. 

Instead he got a slap in the face.

“Lick my balls, bitch.”

Peter obediently bent his head further and took the boy’s furry balls in his mouth. 

“Take both of them. Put some fucking effort in it.”

He opened his mouth as far as it would go, trying to fit both balls in there. It made him gag a little, but he managed it. He felt the boy jerk off above him and soon, something wet and sticky landed on his head. 

When he pulled back, the boy smeared his come-stained dick all over Peter’s face, making sure to mark him good. Then he patted Peter’s head like he was a dog and turned away.

Before the next boy could step up, the coach had come in between them.

“Now then, little whore. I think it’s time we use your other hole as well.”

Peter blinked once, trying to understand what the coach meant. When he did, his eyes widened with panic.

“No! Please coach, I’ll be so good. I’ll suck them all off, I’ll do it.”

“Of course you’ll do it. But it’s greedy to keep that tight ass to yourself, Peter. You’re only here for our benefit, after all. Don’t pretend you’re a real person, because in here you’re not. Just a come dump for us to use. Repeat that for me.”

Peter cast his eyes down, feeling tears of powerlessness prick in the corners. 

“I’m just a come dump for you to use. I’m not a real person.”

He started to believe it as his body was manhandled until he was lying on his belly on one of the benches, ass in the air. 

“Keep your ass spread, there’s a good girl,” the coach said.

Peter did as he was asked, using trembling fingers to pry apart his butt cheeks. 

“Now boys, get this whore wet enough for us.”

He heard movement behind his and frowned in confusion, when he suddenly felt a thick wad of saliva land between his cheeks. There was a pause, and then someone else spit on his ass. On and on it went, until all twelve boys had had their turn and Peter could feel his ass dripping.

Next, he felt the intrusive, thick finger of the coach breach the tight ring of his anus and he startled, trying to get away from it.

Another hard whack on his head kept him still and he started crying softly as he felt his ass being stretched uncomfortably. The discomfort quickly morphed into pain and Peter squirmed even more.

“Please sir, it hurts…. Please stop.”

“Shut up, slut. You’ll take what you’re given.”

He was pumping the boy’s ass with three fingers now, mercilessly widening the gaping sphincter.

Finally, the coach pulled out his fingers and Peter almost thanked him in his relief. But he wasn’t given much a reprieve. 

He felt another one of his teammates grab his cheeks and a moment later, there was something large trying to force its way into his ass. 

Peter squirmed again, trying to get away from it.

“Please don’t do this, let me go! I’ll be so good for you, don’t do this…”

He was crying freely know, not even caring how he looked. He saw the coach step in front of him, cock still hanging heavy outside his shorts, and Peter turned his begging to him. 

“Please sir, pl-mm”

The rest of his sentence was muffled by the coach shoving in his cock once again, holding Peter’s head up by his hair. The dick was half hard by then, which meant he could stuff a lot more of it in Peter’s small mouth.

“Keep me warm while they use you, boy.”

Peter could do nothing at all, not even move, as he felt the horrible intrusion of the boy’s dick slowly sinking into his ass. It hurt with a burning, blinding pain and the cock was forced all the way in. 

Just when Peter thought he’d gone through the worst of it, the boy pulled out almost completely and shoved back in. A desperate noise escaped Peter’s throat and this seemed so spur on the boy currently fucking him. 

“Such a nice sight,” the coach sighed, “seeing my boys satisfied.”

Peter’s body was used like a ragdoll between the two and he felt his strength waver. Best to just let it happen, he thought dully.

After a while, the pain in his ass became bearable as he felt his insides make room for the cock that was fucking him. The tears were now streaming freely, though, as he felt himself being used in the worst possible way. 

He barely noticed the boy finishing inside him and being replaced by the next one, but just let it happen. From time to time he would hear some laughter, or another insult thrown at him. Once, a thick gob of spit landed on his cheek and he felt the warm liquid slide down. 

The coach started fucking his mouth again, this time going straight for a rough face fuck without giving Peter a chance to adjust. 

“Such an obedient little come dump you are, Parker,” the coach sighed appreciatively, “I should have thought about this years ago. Then we’d have you all trained up by now. Not to worry though, there’s plenty of time for that still.”

He gave a few last pumps, making Peter gasp for air in between, and then he finally came with long spurts, ending on Peter’s tongue.

“Taste it, bitch. You better get used to that.”

Peter swallowed obediently, grimacing at the taste. He felt another boy come inside him and a thin trail of come trickled down his leg when the boy pulled out.

“Turn on your back, Parker.”

Peter did as he was asked, whimpering a little as his stiff limbs protested.

“Look at you, lying there covered in come, with your little baby dick out. Touch it for us.”

He reluctantly started rubbing his dick again, never having felt less aroused in his life.

“Make it hard for us, little slut. Show us how much you’re gagging for some cock.”

Peter cried softly as he rubbed his genitals raw, trying to get it erect. It was no use, it stayed as soft as ever. After watching him struggle for a while, the coach scoffed.

“Never mind. You’re just as useless as I thought. Boys, come help cover this bitch in some more juice.”

His teammates came to stand around him. Some started masturbating over his body, quickly coming all over him. He felt the thick spurts of sperm land on him and sliding a little, creating an even bigger mess.

“Now, let me tell you about maintaining our bitch. We can use him however we want, that’s what he’s for. But we must always clean our toys afterwards. Thankfully, there’s an easy way to do this.”

With that, the coach grabbed his own dick, aimed it at Peter, and let a hot stream of piss land on Peter’s abused body. The boys laughed and quickly followed in his example. 

Peter felt his cheeks burn in hot humiliation as he’s pissed on by a dozen young men, all eager to please their coach. The pungent smell of it fills his nostrils and he almost pukes, but he manages to hold it in and not dirty himself further.

When they’ve all finished, they shake off any last droplets and go to the showers to get clean.

“You stay there until the real people have finished. Then you can do whatever you want,” the coach tells him.

Peter doesn’t have the strength to answer him. He closes his eyes, not even bothering to cover himself, and tries to resign himself to his fate as team slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine - and you're welcome to point them out to me!
> 
> Kudos are love, comments are life, but no pressure or anything ;)


End file.
